<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illicit Affairs by ushijams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025829">Illicit Affairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushijams/pseuds/ushijams'>ushijams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cigarettes, Sins and the Things in Between [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lingerie, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushijams/pseuds/ushijams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's mother used to say that he cannot have things he does not own. You can borrow things when the owner says so but you should always be ready to let go when they get it back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cigarettes, Sins and the Things in Between [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Borrower's Oath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello this will be a part of a series! This is also another 3AM prompt but it kind of changed as I made the story. I hope you enjoy this. Please feel free to comment !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Perhaps the saddest truth about heartbreak is that in the deepest throes of our grief, the very instincts we rely on to guide us often lead us astray and we are likely to indulge thoughts and behaviors that feel extremely “right” in the moment but are in fact psychologically damaging”- How to Fix A Broken Heart</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>The air is crisp and cold, enveloping the streets and towns. You see, it is the end of November. The perfect time to snuggle into a cozy blanket and sip a cup of hot chocolate. This would have been perfect, but Oikawa Tooru wants more than that. Excitement, happiness, and guilt, all enveloped his heart as time went by. He was in the porch of his one-bedroom apartment, overlooking a lively night as he lit a cigarette to calm his nerves. He should have been here by now. His thoughts were interrupted by the arms hugging him from behind, he did not need to take a look at the person anymore, he already knew who he is. The tall frame, the muscular body, the broad chest and the musky smell from the perfume. The man caged him into a chamber of warmth as he felt lips trailing on his nape, and it fills his heart. The other man snatched the cigar rete from his mouth, only to continue puffing it.</p><p>“I missed you”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you should! We did not see each other for weeks”</p><p> </p><p>“I was busy baby, I had some family matters to deal with. You already knew about it right? Come on baby, why don’t you just hug me back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey don’t boss me around Ushiwaka-chan! and you stole my cigarette, I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t”</p><p> </p><p>“I do”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t”</p><p> </p><p>“I do”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t”</p><p> </p><p>“I do”</p><p> </p><p>But the moment he said it, Oikawa stopped, as he felt those olive orbs piercing into him</p><p> </p><p>“I love you”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>lab dub. lab dub. lab dub. lab dub. lab dub. lab dub. lab dub. lab dub. lab dub. lab dub. lab dub. </em>
</p><p>His heart is swelling from all the mixed emotions the he kept for the past weeks and it might just explode. The air became heavier from the sexual tension and Tooru looked into the eyes of the man infront of him. He loves him. He loves him so much and all these just drove him to initiate a kiss. He grabbed the man’s face and kissed him, passionately. One that screams his feelings. All his love and devotion, he is screaming it through the dancing of his tongue, deepening it into the cavern of the man’s mouth. But his dominance did not last long, the man quickly fought it and he melted, losing himself into the passion. The man carried him bridal style inside his bedroom. Dropping him into his queen-sized bed. Tooru stripped himself out of his velvet robe revealing his body adorned with a black sexy lingerie.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Like what you see Ushiwaka-chan?”. </em>The man froze as he felt his blood pumped into his member making it hard. Oikawa Tooru is gorgeous, with his skin creamy as milk and his pretty face, everyone would drool over him. He wanted to rip the lacy garment with his hands and just ravish him— defile him and make a mess. He wanted to make him writhe into the pleasure that he cannot think of anything but him. He wants Tooru to be <em>his</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I love you Ushiwaka-chan”, “I love you too Tooru”</em>. He kissed him again this time. Fiercely. He continued to dance with Tooru’s tongue. His lips left that of Tooru’s but attacked his neck instead, sucking on it, leaving shades of purple and blue. He wanted everyone to know that this man is his. As much as he loves the way Tooru was in the sexy lingerie, Ushijima ripped the lace off his body. Making it seems like an unwrapping of a present. Oikawa Tooru looked like the most serene creature in his eyes and he is more than ready to feast on the meal presented to him. The two was so engulfed in making out until the man so saw phone lit up and it rang, he saw the name on the caller ID and his heart cracked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ringing…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ringing…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ringing…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Man immediately left his bed to answer the call. “No, I am not at home”, “No I am busy” “I know”, “I know, I will go home but it will take time. Okay”. The passion on his Olive eyes disappeared, all that is left was an apologetic look. Tooru need not to ask, he knows what will happen. He knows any moment by now, the man will leave him again and he will never know how he can have another shot, another moment where the man is his.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa Tooru grew up in the middle. He can say he never really experienced extreme poverty but he never really had everything. He always found himself craving for more, may it be food, fame and love. He grew up in a wonderful household, though he is only with his mom. “<em>Mama, why isn’t Papa here? Why can’t we talk to him anymore mama?”</em> His mother smiled at him, <em>“Tooru, you can’t have things that you do not own”</em>. It did not make sense for a five-year old Tooru. Of course, how can you have it if you do not own it at the first place, but as he grew up, he learned what it meant. His father was a merchant who is constantly travelling and he had a family in another town. A wife he had for years before he met his mom.</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>“Are you going to leave me now?”. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry Tooru, I need to go back. I didn’t know he’ll be coming and my parents want to me be with him”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tooru can feel the tears coming out of his eyes. He knew from the start that this is the catch of playing with other people’s toys. You do not get the chance to choose. You wait until they get bored and leave it behind yet you need to let go when they come back and collect it. <em>“Tooru, I’m really sorry, I promise I will make it up to you.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do you really think I am that kind of person huh? Ushijima? Do you really think you can leave and not contact me for weeks, throw some Rolex watch and everything will be fine? What will you give me now, a new car? or maybe a Penthouse Condo? Do you know how I felt whenever you leave me hanging for days even weeks and you think it will be fine as long as you give me money. I may not be as rich as you but I don’t need it. I only need you Ushijima. and I know you also feel the same because in your eyes, your touch, I can feel it.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“So please tell me why? Why can’t you fight for me? Why can’t you fight for us? Please tell me how can you say you love me and mean it but you will marry <strong>him</strong>?”</em> The man froze, he did not tell him about the engagement. He was finding a good time, and also finding a way to end it but he really could not. Not only because this is the only way to get his mother’s approval, but because he cannot hurt another person anymore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Shocked? Everybody knows about it Ushijima. Two heirs of big companies getting engaged, and you expect me to be blind?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry but I have to go”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“Please. Ushijima please. Just now. Just for once. Stay. Stay with me”</em> Ushijima took a look into Tooru’s eyes and that is all it takes to throw everything away. To leave all behind, tomorrow’s problems for tomorrow’s him but for now he has a beauty all to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima pushed him into the bed and continued the artwork on Tooru’s neck. But Tooru, had other plans, he pushed Ushijima instead and they flipped. He is now on the top of The larger man. He noticed that the man is still fully dressed and Tooru let his impatience took over. He ripped the man’s shirt and it sent the buttons flying, revealing the man’s toned chest and abs. He undid the zipper of the man’s pants and the only thing that is left is the boxers, covering the enormous bulge. Their eyes are now covered with lust, Tooru removed the last remaining piece of clothing in the man’s body and he saw the length that he has been craving, standing proud, ready to pound.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“This is so hard already I want it inside.”</em>
</p><p>Tooru whimpered with his glassy eyes, he never had a cock inside his ass for about a month and he missed taking the man’s cock. He wants to suck it, to savor it. Trace the all of its veins from the tip to the base. <em>“I missed you so bad Ushiwaka-chan, I want to please you tonight”. </em>Tooru wasted no time as he enveloped his lips into the hard length he used his tongue, carefully taking it all without his teeth scraping it. Halfway in and Tooru can already feel the tears in his eyes, he never had this for weeks and it feels bigger now. “I thought you want it? I thought you can take it?”. Aside from being stubborn, Oikawa Tooru hates losing, and the man teasing him just sparked his competitive spirit. Tooru took the length into his mouth again, this time with more composure. Using his technique that made the man come undone before.</p><p> </p><p>He sucked on the cock softly, almost teasing the man, his tongue giving the veins and balls kitten licks, gently while maintaining eye contact. He can feel the man’s erratic breathing as he continued on his pace and then suddenly he sucked hard, with his tongue also doing work. The man whimpered at the sudden change and he wants to curse. <em>Fuck.</em> Tooru’s sinful mouth rendered him helpless.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Does he make you feel this good Ushiwaka-chan? Can he make you moan like this?”</em> Ushijima just writhed in pleasure, unable to form coherent thoughts as Tooru continued to suck his juicy cock. “Answer me Ushiwaka-chan. Does he make you feel this good? Answer or I’ll stop”. “No, Don’t you dare stop”. “Then answer me? Does Sakusa suck you the way I do?”. “No, Tooru, only you can make me feel like this”, “Good because I wouldn’t accept any other answer”.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Ushijima was about to cum, Tooru stopped his sucking, making the man mad. <em>“Oh look at you Ushiwaka-chan, you want to come to bad? Don’t worry”</em>. Oikawa went to kiss Ushijima’s lobe, his tongue playing with the man’s ear and whispered <em>“Do not come now, I want all of it to flood my ass”.</em> Tooru grabbed the hard length who appears to be really angry. He lined it into his crack as he slowly sank into the rod. <em>“You are so big Ushiwaka-chan you make me so happy. You are hitting all my nice spots”, “Oh my God I just want you inside of me forever, want you to keep hitting me. Make me crazy Ushiwaka-chan” </em></p><p> </p><p>Oikawa moved, up and down, <em>up and down, up and down,</em> and then tilting to hit the spot the the man used to abuse. Every single movement sent him abode— to euphoria that he feels like he is seeing stars. However, the mad below him is growing impatient and he’s had enough of Tooru being in control. Without second thoughts, Ushijima was in top of Tooru in an ease. “<em>I love you being on top baby, but I want to fuck you my way, I want to pound you so hard that you cannot walk for days”.</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>You were a bad boy today baby, do you think I should punish you?”. “I’m sorry daddy I was bad please don’t be too mean”</em>. The flame of lust in Ushijima burn brighter, Tooru calling him daddy is enough to make him feral. “You deserve 20 spanks baby. Count.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hit</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“One”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hit</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Two”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hit</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Three”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>hit</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Twenty”</p><p> </p><p>Tooru is crying now, “<em>You are so good in taking those baby, do not cry now, daddy is sorry”</em> Ushijima mumbled as he coaxed Tooru whose butt is now of shades of scarlet from Ushijima’s spanking but his desire only plummeted. His ass is sore yet his hole is gaping, needing to be filled. “<em>Your ass is so pretty now baby”, “Daddy”.</em> Tooru’s hands went into his butt, separating his cheeks to reveal the gaping pink, puckered hole. “<em>Daddy please your c-cock, need it daddy please”. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Ushijima then inserted his enormous rod into the hole. Pounding it hard, almost punishing, grazing on Tooru’s prostate again and again which drove the latter to heaven. Tooru’s eyes went white from the stimulation. Ushijima continued his punishing thrusts. Making Tooru shudder from every movement, his breathe erratic, his words incoherent and his faith only to Ushijima and his cock, this is his religion now. Tooru’s mouth is open with drool falling into the sheets, his eyes are in tears as he finally felt his orgasm coming.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Ushiwaka-chan, Daddy! I’m coming, I’m coming oh my gosh”. “Wait for me, hold it.”</em> Ushijima’s thrusts went out of sync but still punishing. Tooru has been doing his best to hold his cum, not wanting to disappoint the man. “<em>Daddy please let me cum, I want to cum so bad. please”. “Cum, cum with me Tooru. I will flood you full of my load”. “I love you Ushiwaka-chan” “I love you too, Tooru. You. Only you</em>” Ushijima muttered as he shot his load inside Tooru.</p><p> </p><p> The two had sex for a couple of rounds until they got tired and collapsed from exhaustion. Tooru was entangled in Ushijima’s embrace, feeling the moment. He suddenly felt the urge to drink a glass of water, rehydrating his body because of all those fluids that he lost. He took another look at the man in his bed. He loves him so much. His thoughts were again cut off from the ringing of the phone in the nightstand, it was Ushijima’s. The name on the caller ID was enough to annoy him. <strong><em>Kiyoomi-kun</em></strong>. Should he answer it? Of course he should not, be he does not care anymore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wakatoshi-kun?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Uhmm Ushiwaka-chan is sleeping right now”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry but who is this?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh I am his friend”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tooru heard silence from the other line.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“May I ask where is he?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh he is in my place right now. He is actually asleep; he is really tired. Do you want me to wake him up?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No need, just tell him I am going home now. Thank you for taking care of Wakatoshi-kun”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“My pleasure”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tooru said just before the man on the line ended the call. Tooru’s mother used to say that you should always return those that you have that are not yours, but maybe, <em>things will be different when you steal them instead</em>. Oikawa Tooru knows that things will just go downhill from this but it does not matter anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Start of Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakusa Kiyoomi is a calm and collected man. He is smart, attractive and rich. The perfect husband-to-be, a one can only have too much. They say you cannot fully prepare for the pain of heartbreak, but sometimes you do, and sometimes dealing with it involves drinking at a cheap pub and hooking up with an attractive man in tattoos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello so the thing is this fic is just the start. This will be a part of a bigger series involving the lives of Tooru, Wakatoshi, Kiyoomi and Hajime. I hope you will enjoy reading this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Perhaps the saddest truth about heartbreak is that in the deepest throes of our grief, the very instincts we rely on to guide us often lad us astray and we are likely to indulge thoughts and behaviors that feel extremely “right” in the moment but are in fact psychologically damaging”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Sakusa Kiyoomi glanced into his watch, <em>10:42 in the evening.</em> Almost four hours since he started waiting for Ushijima to comeback. He is normally a patient person. That is actually what people like about him, calm and collected. He can do tasks that are repetitive, completely. He never really had so much fascination with adrenaline— the highs and lows. He just believes that if there is work, it is to be done. Sakusa Kiyoomi is a patient man, and he might actually wait for Wakatoshi to comeback home and meet with him, even if it might take hours. But his hands are itching and his thoughts are running wild, completely unaware, his hands reached out to his phone as he dialed the familiar number</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ring...</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ring...</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ring...</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>00:00</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The line was silent, almost as if both of them is waiting for the other person to speak. With reluctance, Kiyoomi spoke first “Wakatoshi-kun?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhmm Ushiwaka-chan is sleeping right now”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry but who is this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I am his <em>friend</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Friend. How funny. Sakusa Kiyoomi is an intelligent person. He actually knew what really made Wakatoshi ditch him. He knew the person who answered it was Oikawa Tooru, and he is not just a friend. His friends, Atsumu, Hinata and Bokuto, even his cousin Komori are right, he might be that kind of masochist. It is so easy to find out who is the person who keeps his boyfriend— now <em>fiancé</em> at weekends. Just a couple of bucks and people he can easily tap to and he found out everything to know about Oikawa Tooru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May I ask where is he?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh he is in my place right now. He is actually a sleep; he is really tired. Do you want me to wake him up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No need, just tell him I am going home now. Thank you for taking care of Wakatoshi-kun”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My pleasure”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakusa Kiyoomi ended the call and stared into the vast space of Wakatoshi’s penthouse. He already knew what to expect the moment he dialed the number. He knew about Wakatoshi-kun’s illicit affair, the late night meetings, the busy schedule, the last minute business trips, none of it are true. The moment he knew about Oikawa Tooru, he was everything but flustered. Sure, he may have left for a while to follow his dreams overseas but he was still Wakatoshi-kun’s first love. Maybe Wakatoshi-kun needed someone to fill in his heart while he was away. Maybe Oikawa is just like all the other girls and boys who captivated those Olive eyes. However, it did not appear to be like that, those days turned into weeks and then into months. Wakatoshi-kun told him lies after lies, it only implies that, For Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru is not a one-time thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakusa Kiyoomi was prepared for the pain, after being aware of Wakatoshi-kun’s affair, he woke up every day with the anticipation of a breakup. Wakatoshi-kun might be his but he is not a toy, not a thing that you can just play with, he has his own beliefs, feelings and judgement and if he wants to leave then so be it, the best thing for Kiyoomi to do it to prepare. However, Kiyoomi was shocked when Wakatoshi-kun bent down on one knee with a velvet box, he revealed a ring with a diamond that is for sure costs a fortune, it caught him off guard. That is when he realized that both of their families are there, with personal and professional cameras capturing the moment. Witnessing as history unfolds, a union of the heir of Ushijima Group of Companies and him, a Doctor and the next in line to lead his family’s hispitals, two powerful forces joining. Sakusa Kiyoomi saw everyone getting excited, not necessarily for him but for the power that they will gain. Still he cannot help but wonder how can Wakatoshi-kun, a person who clearly loves someone else do this? He will never know. <em>He said yes.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>There are still thousands of things that buffles Sakusa Kiyoomi but, he still does what needs to be done. He knows he can never fuck up what is between him and Wakatoshi, not only for himself but for his family. But right now, he is wishing he was not Sakusa Kiyoomi anymore. <em>Why must he do this? </em>They say the pain of heartbreak is like pieces of shattered glass piercing through his heart, scarring each and every vein and artery. But he does not feel like that at all, it is a hollow heaviness. Like a journey without a destination driving you into a burnout. He stood up and left Wakatoshi-kun’s apartment. Sakusa Kiyoomi needs a breath of fresh air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakusa Kiyoomi found himself drinking on a cheap pub on the downtown area. The music was loud and the lights are enough to trigger his migraines and vertigo. He is also certain that the place could not pass his high cleanliness standards but he does not care. Tonight is his baptism. Just for this night, he would not care about his reputation, his responsibilities and family. He will not be The Sakusa Kiyoomi, he will just be Sakusa Kiyoomi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lost count on how many shots of whiskey and tequila was he able to consume. He does not even know what time it is. His head is spinning round and finally he could not think of his problems anymore. Perhaps a little alcohol intoxication can make a heavy heart go lighter.  He continued drowning his demise, shot after shot but he was taken aback when a manly scent of perfume hit his senses. Beside him sat a man, wearing a plain white t-shirt that hugs his muscular body. It traced his toned pectorals and arms, almost ripping the sleeves of the shirt, but then again, he saw those toned arms, full of tattoos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The usual Makki!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bad day Hajime?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah some customers are just too whiny and they tip like shit”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever you say, here you go. Don’t pay any more Hajime, that’s on me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks bro”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakusa Kiyoomi, never in his life wanted to see ink on the body. He is a clean freak all throughout and no matter how someone says that those are art, they will always be dirty in his eyes however, maybe the alcohol is taking effect because he cannot take his eyes off the man beside him and he wants nothing but to strip and let those tattooed arms choke him while he’s getting fucked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“If you don’t stop staring I might melt”</em> his statement brought him back to his senses. He did not realize that he was being so obvious. Fuck so embarrassing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I didn’t realize I was staring for too long”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“It is okay, I am actually used to it” </em>The man smirked, while looking at him with those piercing eyes, scanning him as if he was a prey. <em>“A bad breakup huh?”</em> Kiyoomi was shocked, is it too obvious? He does not really know answer it. “<em>Cat got your tongue? I’ll take that as a yes then”. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How do you know though?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve seen that face quite a few times” the man chuckled, “When I see someone gets dumped, I just know, so what happened? did she cheated? or fell out of love?” Kiyoomi really do not know how to respond now. There is a man, a very attractive one asking him about his heartbreak that he really does not want to remember at the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my bad, it appears to be a sensitive topic”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhmm its okay and it is a He by the way?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh so what did he do to make you drink this way?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is actually complicated; I can’t really say much I’m sorry”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey don’t be sorry! Anyway I forgot to introduce myself but I’m Hajime. Iwaizu—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi Hajime were closing in a few, were taking last orders now” “I’m good bro, wait how about you? uhm what’s your name again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Omi, nice to meet you Hajime” as the two cheers to another drink.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>“Do you have a car Omi? It is getting late now”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“I actually don’t, but I’ll wait for a taxi to take me home”</em> <em>Lie.</em> It is true that he does not have his car. He left it at Wakatoshi-kun’s building and did not even bother to get it back. He wanted a fresh air for tonight and to have it, he must strip himself out of the perks of his birthday. However, he really does not intend to go home. Everything just reminds him of Wakatoshi-kun and his problems and he it is just too much. Unbeknownst to him, Hajime can clearly look into his thoughts and saw this through his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You really cannot find taxis at this hour now, especially in this area”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I-I c-can walk; my apartment is not that far...”</em> Kiyoomi tried to pursuade him but Hajime cannot be deceived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Hey Omi. Do you want to stay in my apartment?”</em> Kiyoomi looked into the man’s eyes and saw nothing malicious nor an ulterior motive. God, part of him even wished that Hajime is a serial killer that will pull him out of this misery. His life sucks and he is thinking that it would have been easier to just die that deal with the repercussions later. <em>“Sure”</em> Hajime led him into a dark alley, there, they stopped infront of a big bike. Kiyoomi blinked twice. <em>Where is his car? Does he really intend to let me ride this?</em> Hajime went to ride the bike, as he made eye contact with the reluctant Kiyoomi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I don’t have a spare helmet. I usually ride alone but there are no traffic police at this hour now. You just have to hold on to me tight.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I-I actually haven’t been in a bike before.”</em> Kiyoomi confessed. He had lots of cars and drivers, his parents and even himself also do think that bikes are unsafe. The man in front of me laughed. God his laugh is so sexy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Seriously? Well there is always a time for a first. Come on, do something fun sometimes.” </em>However, Hajime’s statement didn’t really assured Kiyoomi. <em>“Hey Omi, can you trust me? just for now?” </em>Hajime said as he stared into Kiyoomi’s eyes. For the first time in a long time Kiyoomi felt at ease. Hajime then led him on how to ride the bike. <em>“Hold on to me tight, I won’t put you in danger Omi”</em>. Hajime then started the engine of the bike as they drove into the night. Kiyoomi held on Hajime tighter, still afraid of falling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Omi, if you still feel scared, just hold me tighter”</em> Kiyoomi felt the cold refreshing air hitting his face and his heart beating faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lub Dub Lub Dub Lub Dub Lub Dub Lub Dub. Lub Dub Lub Dub Lub Dub Lub Dub Lub Dub.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them reached Hajime’s building. It was located not too far from the pub. It was located on a decent neighborhood. His thoughts were interrupted when the lift stopped. They walked a few steps away from it and reached Hajime’s unit. It was nice and clean, totally different from what he is expecting. The place was actually big for one person though this is too far from his or Wakatoshi’s properties.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you for inviting me to your place, I won’t be that much of a hassle I promise, I will leave when the sun is up”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“Don’t make it a big deal, my friends always crash in here, even Makki, the bartender at the pub, plus I’m sure you’d probably cry if I left you out there.”</em> Kiyoomi got silent because it is true. God knows where will he go while being a crying mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I’ll get some spare clothes so you can change, you can take the bed, I’ll just be in the couch, you’re my guest after all”</em> Kiyoomi changed into a baggy shirt and pajamas that Hajime lend him. He was about to go to bed but he saw Hajime topless, revealing his toned body, arranging the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey your bed is huge; I actually feel bad for you taking the couch when it is your home. We actually share, if you don’t mind”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you sure?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay I’ll take the right side”</em>
</p>
<p>The two of them lay down in Hajime’s bed. Kiyoomi turning his back on the man while Hajime is facing the ceiling. It is almost sunrise but the two of them cannot find the urge the sleep. How can Kiyoomi be when a Greek God is inches away from him. Something inside him is getting wild. As if wanting to open his hole and let Hajime manhandle him. <em>Fuck. </em>His hole is gaping, wanting nothing but the rod— Hajime’s. The air is heavy with the sexual tension between them and Kiyoomi cannot take it anymore. “<em>Hajime are you still awake?”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“Yes. Why you are still awake?” </em>Kiyoomi turned to face Hajime who is already facing him too. Their eyes locked into each other, both burning with lust and desire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“H-Hajime I-I want to do something crazy” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you sober now Omi?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, well if you don’t want you—“</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Good because I want you to remember how I fuck you”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As if it is magic, both of their clothes are stripped off their bodies now. Kiyoomi was surprised when the package between Hajime’s legs was revealed. To say, that his cock is huge is an understatement, it was a monster. Kiyoomi was used to Wakatoshi-kun’s huge cock but this one beats it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Like what you see Omi?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiyoomi swallowed his own saliva. Can he take that cock? Hajime went on top of him and brought his cock inches away from Kiyoomi’s mouth<em>. “Suck this bad boy Omi”.</em> Kiyoomi is really scared now but the slut inside him rejoiced. He is having a difficult time taking the enormous dick inside his mouth and he is close to tears just because of gagging. <em>“Aw you look sexier like this Omi, helpless and in my bed but your technique is sloppy hhhmmm”</em>. Kiyoomi thought that it was over however, it is so far from that, Hajime thrusted his cock into Kiyoomi’s mouth, treating it like a pussy. It hurts but Kiyoomi does not want to end it, the pre cum from Hajime is enough to make him motivated. He wants his cum in his mouth, but Hajime stopped before even reaching his own orgasm. Kiyoomi looked confused, is he that bad? Will they stop now?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His thought process stopped when he felt Hajime’s lips on his own cock. Swallowing his whole length, sucking it not too hard nor soft as the man fondled his balls. <em>“Fuck Hajime you are so good fuck”.</em> The man continued on his face and Kiyoomi is crying as his orgasm is building up, he could not stop moaning, whimpering and gripping on the sheets but just as he is about to cum, the lips left his length. Kiyoomi released a defeated cry as Hajime smirked and flipped him over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime reached into his bedside drawer and got a bottle of lube, he lathered it on to his hole and coated Kiyoomi’s insides. He removed his fingers only to see Kiyoomi’s pucked hole quivering, as if wanting to be filled. <em>“Oho what a pretty shade of pink”.</em> Hajime wasted no time as he inserted two of his fingers. Carefully fingering Kiyoomi’s hole, sensually moving it and arching, trying to find Kiyoomi’s nice spot. He continued finger fucking the hole until Kiyoomi released a high pitched moan. Hajime smirked <em>“did I find your bitch switch?”</em>, Kiyoomi nodded, unable to form words through the pleasure. Hajime continued to push into his spot that left Kiyoomi moaning Hajime’s name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Kiyoomi came, Hajime withdraw his fingers and grabbed a condom from his drawer, carefully putting it in his monster cock. He lifted Kiyoomi’s ass and pushed his face into the surface of the bed. Hajime’s desire is showing into his eyes, he wants to ravish this beauty in front of him, looking so sexy, like a slut ready to be bred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime lined his cock into Kiyoomi’s gaping hole, making him feel it but not inserting it yet. Kiyoomi became a whining mess, he is now hornier than ever and Hajime is teasing him. He wants that fat cock in his ass. Kiyoomi felt Hajime move close into him, the cock just outside his ass, hajime whispered into him...</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“When I fuck, I always make sure my partner feels good, so when I make you feel good, shout my name, if you don’t, I will stop”</em> Hajime inserted his cock into the hole without giving Kiyoomi a chance to process his words. Kiyoomi became a mess, whimpering, whining and shouting Hajime’s name, praising him. Hajime’s monster cock has been grazing his bitch switch and pounding him in a punishing manner messing his insides more, more him a wanton mess. It did not take too long until his ass tightened, he can feel a big orgasm coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“H-Hajime, I-I’m coming”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just cum baby, just cum”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A few more pounding from Hajime and Kiyoomi saw the stars. Spurting his cum into Hajime’s sheets. Hajime continued thrusting into his hole and not too long after, he came shooting his load into the condom and removed it from his member, throwing it then to a mini trash can in the bedroom. Hajime lifted Kiyoomi bridal style into the bathroom, dropping him gently into the bath tub and cleaned both of their bodies off of sweat, saliva and cum.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi lost all his energy from the hard fucking, he cannot lie but Hajime’s performance is as monstrous as the size of his cock. This has been Sakusa Kiyoomi’s best fuck but his mind betrayed his as he realized thing that he did. <em>I had sex with a person I just met. Great. Now I am no different with Wakatoshi-kun anymore.</em> Damned be the heavens and damned tomorrow. Fuck everyone and everything but for this moment, he let this man, lull him to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed reading this! Once again, do not forget to leave comments and you can follow me on my twitter (@ushijams)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you get to read the nest chapter and the series too! Do not forget to comment and you can follow me on twitter @ushijams</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>